the Return: A Sasusaku Tale
by Zygarde22
Summary: The Night of Naruto and Hinata's wedding, Sasuke asks Sakura to accompany him on his journey, that was two years ago now they've come back to Konoha, with them a new family member. (Mainly a Sasusaku story but mentions Naruhina, Leeten and Saiino.)


**What is wrong with me I apparently have a problem with writing fanfics and never finishing them, but this won't be one of those instances since this is strictly a one-shot. I'm rather inexperienced with Naruto fanfics so I might be making a lot of the characters OOC sorry about that. So enjoy my Sasusaku fic and remember to review and favorite.**

* * *

Sasuke looked on at the festivities at hand, he was attending his best friend Naruto's wedding all around him many of his colleges were celebrating and congratulating the bride and groom and wishing them a long and happy marriage. Slowly his eyes rested upon a familiar figure with bright pink hair, Sakura Haruno. It had been almost three and a half years after he left Konoha to go on his journey of redemption, leaving her behind now he was back. His thoughts where interrupted by a feminine voice speaking to him

"Sasuke-kun, you wanna dance?" Sakura asked holding out her left hand for him to take, Sasuke hesitated slightly not sure if he should, "You don't have to if you don't want to you know." Sakura finished giving him a smile and a wink. Sasuke let out a small sigh as he took her hand with his remaining one and for most of the night the two danced or talked.

When the wedding ended at three in the morning Sasuke was walking Sakura home, the two talking about various things, when they reached Sakura's apartment Sasuke had a question he wanted to ask her for a while ever since he returned to Konoha.

"Sakura-chan, I have something I want to ask of you." Sasuke said as Sakura and him, stood in front of her door. Sakura gave him a quizzical look as she leaned on the door.

"What is it Sasuke?" She asked Sakura looked him directly in the eyes smiling.

"Will you accompany me during the rest of my travels?" He asked, Sakura placed her finger to her chin in thought then smiled she then grabbed his hand and held it in hers gently stroking it.

"I would love to." She said gently, "When do we leave?" She asked him.

"Tomorrow, I already informed Kakashi and Naruto I would be asking you." He replied the pinkette gave him another gentle smile.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she entered her abode leaving Sasuke outside to mull over his thoughts. For the first time in a while Sasuke replaced his usual indifferent face with a small smile. The next day Sasuke meet Sakura at the village gates, she was being trailed by Naruto and Kakashi. After saying their goodbyes Sakura and Sasuke departed the village.

Two years passed since then, much had changed in Konoha since then many faces came and went and on one spring morning two figures approached the village gates in one of their hands a small bundle wrapped and cradled with care, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno joined with their two year old child Sarada Uchiha.

"It's been a while since I've seen those gates." Sakura said as she looked at the gates nostalgia filling her mind.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke replied with he took a glance at the sleeping baby in Sakura's arms the child stirred slightly before settling. The two walked through the gates of the village looking around not much had changed since they left with the exception of the Hokage monument which now boor the face of their sensei Kakashi Hatake.

"Well it's good to see you two again." A loud boisterous voice spoke from above them jumping down from an electrical pole it was Naruto.

"Good to see you too Naruto-kun." Sakura greeted her friend Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"So I see you two didn't waste your alone time." Naruto commented as he looked at the small child in Sakura's arms, "Well it's good to see you guys I got to go I'll tell Hinata you're back." Naruto said waving off as he hopped up and ran off.

"Well he's as energetic as ever." Sasuke said with a small sigh this made Sakura giggle lightly.

"Come on I need to visit my mother and father I imagine they'd like to see their granddaughter." Sakura said, making a small trip through Konoha the two managed to arrive at Sakura's parents house without much notice, it was still fairly early and the only people usually out at this time of day where fellow Shinobi. Sakura picked up the spare key she knew her parents kept under the door mat and opened the front door.

"Mama, Papa I'm back!" She called out.

"Sakura, your back it's been so long." Her mother cried out as she came out of the kitchen.

"It's good to see you to mom." Sakura said as she walked up to her mother. Taking a second to notice the small bundle in her daughters hand Mebuki smiled.

"I see I'm already a grandmother." The older woman said as she took a good look at the baby in her daughters' arms.

"It's good to see you kid." Her father cried as he finally joined them.

"Dear we're grandparents." Mebuki said to her husband the older man smiled slightly as he walked up to see his new grandchild. Sakura and Sasuke stayed at Sakura's parent's house for a few hours then departed to go see the rest of their acquaintances. By now the streets where filled with the many people who inhabited Konoha, merchants, shinobi and regular citizens.

"Ah it's good to see the fire of youth is still alive in you two!" They heard a voice shout it was Konoha's self described 'Wild Beast' Rock Lee, he was being followed by a woman Tenten her belly visibly pregnant.

"Hey Lee, Tenten It's been a while." Sakura said as she walked up to her friends.

"Yes it has, did you two already meet Naruto?" Tenten asked Sakura shook her head in an affirmative," Well that's good we have to go I need to go check on this little bundle of joy I have." Tenten said as she rubbed her belly and with small goodbye the two left.

"Wow I didn't think those two would tie the knot." Sakura commented as they continued to walk through Konoha, Sasuke nodded in agreement. The next place they stopped at was the Yamanaka flower shop to meet Ino.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop." They heard a voice call out, "Sakura, Sasuke it's good to see you again." Ino said noticing it was the two, she then let out a small squee when she noticed the baby in Sakura's arms.

"You two have a kid!?" Ino said with both surprise and glee as she ran up to look at her best friend's daughter," I can't believe it and before me and Sai." Ino said as she held the baby in her arms the small child let out a small giggle as she squirmed slightly with glee.

"You and Sai aren't married yet?" Sakura asked Ino sighed and shook her head no.

"He's still so new to the whole dating thing, even after two years, I mean Shikimaru and Chōji have gotten married already." Ino said with a hint of dejection in her voice.

"Well give it time Ino; I'm sure Sai will come around eventually." Sakura said to her friend Ino let out a small laugh and returned her friends child back to her.

"I know I'm just impatient as all, well see you guys later I have a shop to run." Ino said as waving her friends off. By the time the day was over Sakura and Sasuke had seen many of their friends and caught up with events since they left two years ago. That night Sakura placed her daughter in her crib and meet her husband as they looked out of the balcony of Sakura's apartment.

"It's good to finally be home." Sasuke said as he placed his arm around Sakura's waist.

"It is indeed Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied as she turned around and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

 **Well I'm glad to say I'm done with my first Naruto fanfic and I think I did well. I hope you guys Like it and while I'm not sure how good this was I had fun writing it tell me If I should make another this time maybe Naruhina or maybe Leeten ect.**


End file.
